Don't you leave me
by Dine7184
Summary: [DL] Once again Danny has to deal with his and his brother Louie's past. It's risky and it'll cause him a lot pain. His only hope is that the risk he's taking is worth it.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Don't you leave me  
**Fandom: **CSI:NY  
**Pairing:** Danny/Lindsay  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary: **Danny has to deal with something happened exactly a month ago. (no I won't give it away now, just read for yourself) **  
AN: **unbeta'd, and I don't know if there will be any spoilers. Please correct me if something is wrong with it. I still stuck between S2 and S3 sigh Feedback is welcome and more than appreciated.  
**Disclaimer:** Yeah, CBS owns all of the fun, I just borrowed it.

„Danny gimme your weapon!"

„He did this to her, Mac!" Danny aimed his weapon at the man lying before him. He was coughing and bleeding, but Danny took no care of it. He was boiling with rage.

Mac was nervous. He was afraid, that Danny would make a big mistake and pull the trigger any moment. He had to do something. This son of a bitch had to atone for his doings. He would take care of it. He couldn't allow Danny to become a murderer because of her.

"Gimme your weapon!" he commanded again.

"Mac!"

"Danny!" Mac gave him a piercing glance.

Danny shook his head. "Don't do this Mac!"

"Danny, he will pay for this." Mac saw one tear falling down Danny's cheek. Then Danny gave him his weapon. "I'm sorry." He turned his head and walked away. He couldn't stand the face of this guy anymore.

"It's alright, Danny." he whispered more to himself than to Danny. Mac looked at the man in front of him. "Get up!"

He took the hands of the man and handcuffed him. "Get him out of here!" he finally said to the police officers around him. Then he walked over to Danny who was leaning against a wall, looking down to the floor.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah…" There was a pause. "Yeah, I'm fine. Mac, I'm sorry. It's just…" Danny sighed. "…it's just… It's been a month now since that happened to us and I still see her lying on the floor. I still cannot sleep. When I close my eyes there is she, calling my name, trying to find me, and there is nothing I can do to change the things that happened. I feel so helpless." Tears came back to his eyes. It reminded him of that night, when he'd visited Louie the first time after he was attacked and Mac was standing outside the hospital when he'd just burst into tears.

"You're emotionally involved. As we all. I understand you. But you have to do a job here. Remember?" Mac said this as considerate as possible. To tell the truth, it hurts to see Danny this hurt. He knew what she was for him. What she ever would be. The feeling was mutual. She felt the same way about him as far as he could tell.

Danny nodded. "I know, Mac. And I'm really sorry. That will never happen again. I promise." he tried to give Mac a weak smile.

"Good." Mac tapped Danny on the shoulder. "Now go home. Try to get some sleep. You look awful."

"As I told you, I still cannot sleep. Let me do the interrogation." he begged.

Mac shook his head. "No Danny, I'm sorry, but I cannot let you do this."

"I understand." Danny nodded. He knew why Mac doesn't allow him to interrogate this guy. He would not calm down again, if this guy would provoke him in some way.

He closed his eyes and even now he could see her pale face, smiling slightly the moment he'd arrived at her place and told her that everything would be alright. He sighed. He still saw her blood on his hands when he had tried to stop the bleeding. That had torn him apart.

"Danny?" He felt Mac's hand on his arm.

"Yeah?"

"Go home! There is nothing to do for you now."

Danny nodded. "You're right!" he said.

Somehow he found his way out of the building. Several police officers gave him a look. He ignored them. He managed to get into his car, took a deep breath and made his way through the city to his apartment.

In front of the house, where his apartment was in he stopped. His hands still rested on the steering wheel. He couldn't walk into his apartment now. All inside reminded him of her. He didn't know why. She'd never been there before, but he hoped some day he would invite her to his place.

He started the engines again and drove over to the hospital where she was brought in after he'd called 911.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for your reviews on Chapter One. I really appreciated it.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

He stood in front of the window and watched into the room where she was lying in, watched her closely. Then he sighed. Slowly he walked into the room.

"Hey Montana! It's me. Danny. How ya doin'?" he whispered. He stood in front of her bed and took her hand. "Linds? Can you hear me?" There was no sign she could've heard him. He sighed again. His eyes were filled with tears. "We got the guy who did this to you. Please Lindsay. Wake up!" he said in a shaking voice and squeezed her hand tenderly. Then he took a stool and sat down beside her. He took off his glasses and closed his eyes. Then he shook his head.

"I'm so sorry, Linds. All this is my fault. I should be lying here, not you! Please. You have to wake up. Now!" he begged. He felt so helpless. Finally he'd realised what she was for him. He was so afraid that he would lose her.

"Don't you dare to leave me, Lindsay Monroe! Gimme a chance to tell you how I feel 'bout ya! I won't let you go, do you understand?!" Danny looked at her, trying to find some sign, she'd heard him now.

"Hello Danny!" He could hear the female voice from behind. He closed his eyes. He couldn't face her. Not now. What if she'd heard everything he had just said? He felt her approaching behind him, felt her hand on his shoulder. Danny turned his head to face her finally.

"Hello Mrs. Monroe!" She smiled weakly. He could see that she hadn't slept for a while. He stood up. "I just wanted to say hello to Lindsay. Sorry! I don't expect you were here!" he smiled at Lindsay.

"Don't be sorry, Danny! I know you were close to each other." Mrs. Monroe stroked his cheeks. This brought even more tears to Danny's eyes. This and _I know you were close to each other._

_**We were?** How can you speak of her in the past? She's still alive. She's lying here. Don't you see her? _he thought. It made him angry, but he also knew that this wasn't her fault. He was tired of this. He waited also for a sign. He even waited for a miracle. It kept him up all night.

"Anyway I have to go now. I'll visit her later again, if I'm able to leave the lab on time." he smiled at Mrs. Monroe. Then he bends over to Lindsay and kissed her forehead tenderly. He squeezed her hand again when he whispered "Bye Montana. See you soon!"

xxx

His heart felt heavy when he left the hospital. Slowly he walked to his car. He felt the cool air surrounding him as he took a last look at the hospital. Even now he couldn't believe that she was in there. He sighed as he sat into his car and drove over to the Crime Lab.

"Hey Danny, thought you were home. Are you alright?" Stella asked when he entered the lab. He nodded.

"Sure." He gave her a weak smile. Then he made his way to Mac's office. Stella followed him.

"Where's Mac?" he asked when he saw that Mac wasn't in his office. Stella shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." Danny gave her a glance.

"Stella?"

"Really. Danny, I have no idea. He was in his office a moment ago. I swear."

"Is he interrogating this guy?" His even screamed at her now. Danny felt his anger growing now that he was near this guy again. He definitely had to cool down. He closed his eyes and looked down. "I'm sorry Stella."

"It's okay Danny!" He felt her hand on his back. When he looked at her she smiled.

"You came from the hospital, aren't you?" He nodded.

"How is she?"

"I don't know. She's still unconscious."

"This must be hard for you." Danny nodded again.

"Wanna talk about it?"

He shook his head. "Alright, but just in case you'll change your mind, you know where you can find me." She walked away.

"Thanks Stella."

She turned around and smiled. "Hey, that's what friends are for!" Danny smiled at her. Then he watched her walk away.

* * *

TBC... If you wanted it to be. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your reviews... Especially thanks for Pepi who asks a lot of a continuation of this. Pepi, here it is and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Three  
**

"I have nothing to say."  
"Oh, I think you have, Mr. Clark!" Mac said, leaning his hands on the table right in front of him and showed him a picture of Lindsay.  
"Do you know her?" Mac asked. James Clark leanedforward, took a glance at the picture and leaned back in his seat again. Then he looked Mac in the eyes. "No." he said.  
"But I think you do!"  
"Look, I don't know her, okay. All I know is that this crazy guy of yours attacked me and almost broke my nose. And now I'm a suspect for something I don't have done." His voice raised a little and he touched hisswollen nose. Mac smiled.  
"Listen… Actually I don't give a damn if you know her or not or if one of 'my guys' almost broke your nose. You have shot one of my detectives and you will pay for this." Mac's anger grew every single minute he was in the same room with this guy.

He really liked Lindsay. She was smart and tough. She had gone through hell in her past and now …? Mac sighed and looked at James Clark, his suspect number one.

"Wait a minute… I said that I don't know her and now I shall have shot her?"  
"I don't have said that you've shot** her**!"   
"Well, like I said before, I have nothing more to say."   
"Believe me, you will."

Mac grabbed the picture and went out of the door. He sighed. As he looked up he saw Danny leaning against the window of the interrogation room. He was watching the man inside closely. Mac could see the anger in the younger man's eyes.

"Did he make a confession?" Danny asked without looking at Mac.  
Mac looked down on the floor.  
"Not yet." Danny sighed. He took off his glasses and rubbed his nose. Then he saw the picture of Lindsay Mac still had in his hands. Danny smiled as he saw the reflection of her beautiful smile. He closed his eyes and sighed again.

"Danny what are you doing here? I've said that you should go home!"   
"Let me speak to him!"  
"Danny, we've been already through this."  
Danny looked at Mac. "Mac, we're talking here about Lindsay."  
"I know. But I cannot let you do this."  
Danny shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. He just wanted to talk to this guy. He wanted to let him know what he'd done to her, what he'd done to him. As he'd shot Lindsay he'd shot Danny as well. The pain in his chest was unbearable.

"Mac I just wanna talk to him."  
"About what?"  
"I can't tell ya."  
"You can't tell me!" Mac looked at him confused. "Even if I would say Yes… What would happen next? Huh?! What would you do, if he provokes you in any way?" Mac's voice raised. Several lab workers stopped to see what was going on between them. Danny looked at some of them.  
"Something wrong?" he asked. Then they continued their ways in silence. Danny could see that a few shook their heads.  
"Mac, I promise I just wanna talk to him."  
Mac shook his head. "I think we should have a little talk first!"

* * *

Danny took a seat in front of Mac's desk. Mac stood in front of the window and watched outside. He sighed. Then he turned to face Danny.

"What happened?" Mac asked finally.  
"What?"  
"What happened at this night?"  
Danny sighed. He touched his forehead.  
"I already told you."  
"You told me that she'd been shot and that hefled after you'd been released. But you don't have told me what exactly happened before the whole thing escalated."  
"To tell you the truth… I really don't wanna talk about it."   
"Well, I guess something happened between Lindsay and you?" Danny looked up at Mac and gave him a glance

_WTF?  
_

* * *

_ TBC... if you wanted  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for your reviews and for keep reading. You are awesome.  
Hope you will like the next part.  
Danny is going to tell Mac everything that happened between him and Lindsay before she got shot. The flashbacks will be in _italics. _**

**I'm looking forward to your reviews... **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"What happened between you and Lindsay, Danny?" Mac asked after a few minutes again.  
"What?" This was all he managed to say. Danny shook his head. What expected Mac? That he would tell him that he'd fallen in love with her? He shook his head again. No. He couldn't do that. Not yet.  
"Danny."  
Danny closed his eyes and touched his forehead.

There she was…

_Lindsay looked in his eyes… "Don't leave me, Danny." she begged. Danny grabbed her hands.  
"I'll never leave you, Montana! I promise." he managed a smile. Then he looked up at the sky and tried to stop the tears he felt come up to his eyes.  
She was shaking. Her face was pale and Danny could see that she tried hard to keep her eyes open.  
"Stay with me, Linds." Lindsay nodded weakly. He touched softly her cheek and managed a smile. "Stay with me!" he whispered._

"Stay with me, Linds" Danny said. He opened his eyes.  
Mac looked confused "You alright?"  
Danny nodded. "Yeah. Sure."  
"So…"  
"Fine, I'll tell ya!"  
Mac nodded. "I'm hearing."  
"Well you called us to a crime scene. Lindsay and I, … when we arrived, it looked like this was routine. So I was kinda …" Danny paused. He sighed. "Well I flirted a little bit with her, teased her a little, like I always do!"

"_Danny Messer, stop that!" Lindsay said when Danny took a picture of her. He smirked._  
"_C'mon Montana, this is routine here."_  
"_It's never routine, Danny. And don't call me Montana! You know I don't like that." She looked at him reproachfully._  
"_Really?"_  
"_Ya… Really!" she smiled._  
"_Okay… I'll stop it, if…"_  
"_If what?"_  
"_Promise me a dinner, Lindsay" Danny almost begged. He smiled broadly. Lindsay smiled back at him. She blushed._  
"_Danny!"_  
"_Promise me!" he begged._  
"_Okay Danny Messer. I promise I will go out on a date with you!" She said still smiling._

_His heart fluttered as he'd heard her answer. She would go out on a date with him. He couldn't believe it._

Danny smiled. "Well we looked at the body. Then Lindsay thought that she'd heard something behind me. She stood up and passed me."

"_Danny, did you hear that?"  
Danny looked behind him. "Hearing what?" he asked._  
"_I thought there was something behind you." She shook her head. "Maybe I'm just tired."_  
"_Maybe you will tease me now?" Danny chuckled._  
"_Very funny, Messer." Danny looked in her eyes. His eyes sparkled._  
"_There, again." Lindsay shook her head. She stood up and passed Danny. She took her gun and cautiously she vanished in the shadow of the building.  
Danny watched her leaving._

"_Lindsay?" he called after a few minutes._  
"_I'm here." she said. Her voice sounded so far away. He stood up and followed her._  
"_Did you found something?" he asked as he finally found her._  
"_No, I guess I just…" She was interrupted by the sound of falling glass._

"_Well I heard that!" Danny said and looked at Lindsay._  
"_Me, too."  
Danny drew his gun. "Wait here."_  
"_Danny?"_  
"_Just do it, Lindsay!" he said._

Mac looked at Danny. He listened carefully as Danny told him the whole story about what happened to Lindsay. He could see the pain in the face of the younger man.  
Danny just kept telling everything he knew. "I left her alone with the body, Mac." Danny looked in his eyes. Mac nodded understanding.

"What happened next?" he asked.

"I was looking for the cause of the sound. Then he found me someway first. Mac this was the guy. I'll never forget his face when he first stood in front of me." Danny closed his eyes again.

* * *

TBC... 


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks guys for all your reviews on all the earlier chapter. And I'm really sorry for keeping you waiting so long. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**AN**: **In this chapter I caught up an idea by Michaela Martin. I read her story "A Tanglewood Girl" a while ago; I'm pretty sure some of you guys did it, too. I really liked the idea of a tattoo the girlfriends of the Tanglewood Boys got to show that they "belong" to one specific Tanglewood Boy. Though the whole thing isn't mentioned a lot or exactly in this chapter, I just wanted to let you know this, because I don't wanna cause any trouble around here.  
**

**As in Chapter Four the flashbacks will be in _italics._**

**I'm looking forward to your reviews... **

* * *

**Chapter Five**

To tell the truth he would surely never forget this face, because he'd seen it before… Of course this was one thing he couldn't tell Mac now although he had to.

It was just one more thing of his past. His and Louie's to be exact! Just one more thing Mac wasn't aware of now. But sooner or later he was sure he had to tell him.

Danny sighed.

"_Drop your weapon __or I'll shoot your lovely girl." Danny heard the voice from behind. He turned around to face him. He took a deep breath as he looked in one familiar face._

"_Now… well hello Messer!" Danny's opponent smiled devilishly. _

"_James!" Danny __said disparaging and lifted his weapon again. He could kill him any second, but he hesitated. _

"_Long time no see, huh? How things are going?" _

"_What do you want?" Danny asked. James Clark stood right in front of him. He held a weapon, too. He looked straight into Danny's eyes._

"_First of all, that you __drop your weapon as I said before. Then we can talk."_

"_No way man." _

"_You really want to see her hurt, don't ya?" _

"_Don't you dare to hurt her, James." _

"_You know me better than this, Messer. You know that I can and that I will do it, if this is necess__ary. But…" He paused. "…maybe I'll just have a little fun with her."_

_Danny closed his eyes. He believed every word James __had said. He'd seen it before. To be a girl near James, especially when she was James' girlfriend, was like walking between living and dying. Danny sighed. He tried to slug down his anger, to calm down a little bit._

"_If you'll ever touch her, believe me I'll kill you!" Danny said. _

"_I don't think so. So if you don't mind, __drop your weapon. I won't say it again." He released the safety catch of his weapon._

"_Fine" Danny hissed finally. _

_He tried to keep his fears of losing Lindsay __shut in the back of his mind. Yes, he knew this guy. If he'd told that he would shoot, James definitely would. He couldn't risk that and play the hero when Lindsay was around and could so easily get hurt. Danny lifted one hand and kneeled down cautiously. He tried to keep his eyes on the man who'd caused so much trouble in his and Louie's past. More than once he was involuntary witness of James' doings. __Sometimes__ he had still nightmares from most of them. _

_Danny laid the weapon on the floor and came back to his feet. _

"_Now we can talk." James said finally. "Well, old buddy. How ya doin'?" he grinned. _

"_It's not your business anymore" Danny said harsh. _

"_Cool down here, Messer. Don't try to play a hero. Remember what I said? If I were you I would remember the things we've done in the past."_

_Danny stayed silent. _

"_I'd say we have a deal here, right?! This or your girl gets hurt." _

"_Keep her out of this." Danny screamed. _

"_Whoah, it seems to me that our little Danny__ Boy, who'd always said that girls were just for fun in his life, has a crush on his co-worker. What changed your mind, Messer?" _

"_Fellows like you did." _

"_Ouch… You're breaking my heart, Danny. After all we've been through." _

"_Don't talk to me like if we were friends. And you should know that the days of Tanglewood are__ numbered. Sonny Sassone isn't the head of the Tanglewood Boys anymore. He'll rot in jail for what he'd done. And very soon, so are you." Danny was angry. He pointed a finger on Clark. _

_As he wanted to take his finger back, James took the finger in his hand and __broke it. Danny tried to hide the pain but he failed and let out a painful cry. Tears came to his eyes as he was on his knees. Then he felt the cold steel of the gun on his temple._

"_You son of a bitch!" he hissed. _

"_Now listen very carefully, Messer. Actually I really don't give a damn thing 'bout ya and your life. I could end this here any second and you would never see your girl again. Understood?" _

_Danny nodded. _

"_I just wanted to let you know that we still have __a score to settle. You know what happened when you were supposed to be on watch on this night?" _

_Danny nodded again. Yes, he knew. _

"_You can't blame me for your businesses." Danny said. James shook his head and__ brandished with his gun. _

"_My girl got shot. You were supposed to tell us if anything would go wrong." he screamed at Danny. _

"_It wasn't my fault, James." _

"_I loved her. She was __expecting my baby. She was mine." _

"_She wasn't yours. She only belonged to herself. You cannot speak of someone as your property. It doesn't work out that way." _

"_What are you talking about? You know how the Tanglewoods are dealing with something like that. And if not, you should ask someone who knows our wa__y. Your brother Louie will know."_

_This was it. As he heard his brother's name Danny couldn't get cool down again. Ever since that happened to Louie he wanted to blame someone for it. Although he could take those thoughts __aside as good as it gets. Lindsay had always helped him dealing with this. She was his confidante__ and __she would always be. _

"_How do you dare to say his name? You __know what happened to him."_

"_Danny?" Danny turned his head in the direction Lindsay's voice came from. He begged she wouldn't show up now. _

"_No" he whispered. Then he looked up at James, who was smiling. "Keep her out of this!" he begged. He wasn't sure why but he felt something coming. Something that would change his and her life pretty soon. And it scared the hell out of him. He doesn't wanted to lose her. He closed his eyes as he heard her scared voice again._

"_Danny, are you alright?" He felt the gun on his temple again. _

"_Tell her that you're alright!" James commanded._

"_The hell I __will!" Danny hissed._

"_Too bad."_

"_Danny? Dammit. Where are you?"_

"_He's here." James answered. Danny closed his eyes. _

"_I'll kill you, James. Keep her out of this." _

"_Danny!" Finally she was standing right in front of the two men. "Let him go!" she commanded. _

"_No way__"_

"_Don't…" Danny was hit with the gun. Lindsay watched the whole scene scared like hell. She was pale; she was shocked and she was afraid that Danny could get killed. God, a few minutes ago both of them were smiling and laughing. And now? How could this escalate so quickly? _

"_What do you want?" Danny heard her shaking voice. "Leave him alone!" Slowly he opened his eyes. His head hurts like hell. His finger was nearly numb. He felt his warm blood running down his head. _

"_Lindsay" Danny shook his head. "No" he looked straight into her eyes, begged that she would leave. He saw the concern in her eyes. Then he formed with his lips. "Just leave!"_

_Lindsay shook her head. "I'll never leave you!" she whispered. She nodded and smiled slightly. Danny did it, too. _

"_Well I really hate to disturb this little, very romantic situation, but Danny and I we have some business to do here." James said and __lifted __Danny back to his feet. "If you'll excuse us"_

_Lindsay pointed her gun at James__. "No way. __You're not going anywhere"_

„_Well, then we may have a problem here, cause if you're not gonna let us leave…"_

"_Lindsay, do what he'd said. Just let us go!"_

_Lindsay shook her head. Tears came to her eyes and fell down her cheeks. "No" she said. Danny wanted to hold her close, make her pain go away, but he couldn't. He hated this guy for doing this to her. All that he wanted was killing James Clark right here, right now. _

_Lindsay __released the safety catch of her weapon. "Just… let… him… go" she repeated very slowly. _

"_You're really stubborn, little girl. He cannot save you. He will hurt you. Remember my words. He was ever this kind of guy. He'll never change." James said. _

"_I don't believe you and I don't care. He has changed a lot since we first met. Believe me."_

_Danny couldn't resist but to smile. He blushed slightly. Yeah, Lindsay made a better man out of him. The old player Danny Messer was gone the very first moment she came into his life. She completed him … in many ways._

* * *

Liked it??? Please review. Uh just another little, but very important thing... ya it'll_ be continued_..._  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my god... look what this is... lol... well finally an update on this. I'm so sorry for keep you all waiting this long to see a sign that this fic isn't dead after all. :D  
I really hope you like this chapter here. And I try to present you the next chapter asap. **

**AN: **_italics _are flashbacks and thoughts, standard is present time.

* * *

Danny shook his head. „Lindsay was tough. She wouldn't let me go. …" 

Mac couldn't help but to smile. Ya, Lindsay was always tough. She truly never would have let this guy go away with Danny. For this she cared too much about him.

"Before Lindsay noticed that …" he hesitated. "… James held his gun against my temple. I know him, he would've shot. I just wanted her to leave. I didn't want that she had to face this." Danny sighed. "James screamed at me… he said that…"

Danny saw Mac's hand rise. "Wait a minute… James?"

Danny closed his eyes. He wasn't sure why, but he got this odd feeling that something wasn't right. Somehow he felt that mentioning James name wasn't exactly something Mac had expected in this very moment. And he knew that Mac hadn't mentioned James name before. He hadn't also seen the case file before. If there was any chance to get out of Mac's office alive today, this chance was gone to zero in this very moment.

"Danny, I've never mentioned his name before." Danny nodded. And then Mac was hit by the fact. "You know him!"

_Well, _Danny thought, _it was only a matter of time, 'til he would find out._

"That's a statement I'll truly undersign for you. But I assure you Mac; these memories are not the best."

"This is not a game, Danny. Lindsay has been shot. And you hide information's about the only suspect we have."

"C'mon Mac… what you gonna do? Will you have me to turn in my badge and gun and place me on modified duty, because I'm involved? I was already involved. Even before I told you that I know this guy. And I think we already had this before."

"You seem to forget to who you're talking to, Danny." Mac screamed. "That's not your private event here. If you wanna help to convict the guilty of James Clark you have to tell me everything you know about him and his doings. This or you're off this case!"

"You can't do this, Mac." Danny said, shaking his head. At the very moment he was so mad at Mac.

Why was it relevant that he had known James before?!

This here was so different. Different from the case during its investigations Danny had to turn in his badge and being placed on modified duty. The case during their investigations Louie got hit this hard and this bad, Danny had sworn to himself he would find those who were responsible for it.

"You know that I can." Danny looked up at Mac.

"Right now… I don't need a superior. I need a friend here, Mac. Lindsay's condition is unchanged and I cannot stand it anymore. All I want is to let this guy pay for it, no matter what." Danny saw Mac raise his eyebrows.

"I'm not talking about revenge here. I'm talking about justice. I'm not that kid anymore. Before you chose me for your lab… before I decided to join the police, I was that kind of guy seeking for revenge. But I'm not anymore. I know how much your job means to you, Mac. I believe in your ways. I always have and I always will, but you have to understand my doings as well."

"And what's the point of that?"

To tell the truth, he didn't know. All that he knew was that the pain, knowing that Lindsay got shot and injured so badly was his fault and his fault only, was unbearable. If he could make this day undo, he would. He would give up everything just to save her life. Instinctively he grabbed his leg as he felt the pain of the shot coming back to his mind. Though it had been just a graze shot, it got ignited and it still hurt once in a while.

"How's your leg doin?" Mac asked as he saw the pain in Danny's face he was trying to hide.

"It's okay. It hurts just once in a while." Danny said.

"You really need to go home and get some rest."

Danny shook his head. He looked straight into Mac's eyes. "No," he said a little bit harsh. "I'm fine."

"You sure? You know that it got ignited. That's nothing to be trifled with, Danny"

„Ya, I'm totally sure. I got checked before I came back. Everything is fine."

Mac nodded. "Good"

Danny closed his eyes. _I shouldn't complain about that_, he thought. _I shouldn't even take notice about it. Lindsay is the only thing I should care about right now…I'm not that important. _But he could no longer deny this creeping headache. It brought him finally back to reality. It brought him back… back to where he'd almost lost all he'd ever cared about.

* * *

"_Don't be a fool, little girl." James said. "Don't throw your life away for someone like him!" he pushed Danny. In Lindsay's face Danny could see fear and her rage over James. Her eyes were glistening. If she wanted, she could've shot him right now._

"_Drop your weapon and let him go!" Lindsay screamed. James Clark held his weapon against Danny's temple and was about to pull the trigger. _

"_You're kiddin', right?" James laughed._

_Suddenly they heard a sound from behind. Lindsay just took__ a glance to find out from where the sound came from. In the meantime James hit Danny. He let out a groan and fell to the ground. His head hurt like hell. He got another hit in his stomach. He winced. _

_Then James tried to overwhelm Lindsay, but he failed. Lindsay and __he fell to the floor. He tried to get her gun, but Lindsay fought him. She tried hard to keep her gun in her hands. She got hit against her stomach so that she let out a groan. _

_Danny watched the whole scene scared. He wasn't able to move. He wanted but he couldn't. Then he saw James gun lying on the floor. Danny grabbed the gun__ and tried to__target James, but he always got Lindsay in the way. He was coughing as he tried hard to get over to Lindsay but he could reach neither her nor James. His stomach was hurting too much for it and he felt like he was losing consciousness any second. He could hear Lindsay calling Danny's name, he saw her lying on the floor but the call seemed to come from far away. He shook his head but this made the whole situation worse. The fear for losing Lindsay growing stronger and stronger as the minutes passed._

_Lindsay screamed. James was trying to reach her weapon. She __brandished with the weapon around as she feared that she would lose the control of it any minute. Lying upon Lindsay James grabbed her wrists. She felt the pain, let out a scream but didn't let go of her gun. _

"_Let go." James screamed. He looked her in the eyes. She could see all the coldness in them. Then suddenly he pressed his mouth upon hers. She fought him, kicked with her legs, tried to get free of him. _

_After he'd break away James smiled devilishly. "You taste good, little girl" he said. Lindsay just closed her eyes. _

_Danny was still trying to get back to full consciousness. Watching what James was trying to do to Lindsay made him mad like hell. He wished that he could help her somehow. Finally he was about to reach Lindsay and James…_

* * *

_Lindsay's eyes were wide open as she heard the gunshot. She let go of her gun as she noticed that she had pulled the trigger accidentally. James let go of her, too. She tried to overwhelm him, but he stood up, took her gun and said. "If you move, you'll be dead." Then he ran along the corridor and out of her sight. She tried to take a look around as she heard a low whimper besides her. _

"_Lindsay" Danny coughed. _

"_Oh my… Danny" she whispered. _

* * *

Like it??? Want more??? Please review... I really love feedback! _  
_


End file.
